En la Vida que Sea
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Saori sabía que el castigo por revelarse en contra de los Dioses llegaría tarde o temprano; por eso le ruega a Zeus que les conceda a sus caballeros la oportunidad de tener una vida normal, borrando sus recuerdos por completo, aunque ello signifique no ver a Seiya nunca más.
1. Luz

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**En la vida que sea**

**Capítulo 1: Luz**

El aire se había vuelto denso y calaba los huesos. De pronto, todo se vio envuelto por una espesa neblina blanca.

Saori sintió su corazón acelerarse, eso la alertó; pronto confirmó sus sospechas, la hora había llegado. Todo estaba decidido, aunque quizás, quedara algo de esperanza.

— Athena… —dijo una voz proveniente del cielo.

La Diosa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Conocía perfectamente aquella voz, pero tenía años sin escucharla.

— Su hora ha llegado… —pronunció el Dios.

La joven guardó silencio y respiró hondo. El aire era gélido, ardía siquiera respirar.

La hora que siempre temió había llegado y sabía perfectamente que el castigo que les auguraba sería muy grande.

— Los caballeros deben desaparecer junto contigo. Es una pena, una Diosa como tú rebajándote al nivel de los tontos humanos, ahora ya no hay cabida para ti entre nosotros, los demás Dioses. Entrega la tierra Athena, ahora.

— La entregaré —contestó Saori alzando el rostro hacia el cielo—. Renunciaré a ser la Diosa de la tierra pero, déjalos vivir por favor. Todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora ha sido para cumplir su deber de protegerme pero ellos no tienen la culpa. Te ruego que les des la oportunidad de vivir, olvidando todo... —rogó Saori.

Si Zeus le daba también una oportunidad a ella, sabía que nunca volvería a ver a Seiya, y si lo hacía pasarían desapercibidos el uno del otro, pero estaba dispuesta a cargar ese peso en su corazón si el Caballero de Pegaso seguía viviendo.

Era lo mejor, porque todos sus caballeros ya habían sufrido suficiente. Ellos merecían tener la vida normal que un día se les fue arrebatada.

Saori hizo aparecer su báculo y lo depositó en el suelo mientras permanecía hincada reverenciando a su padre.

El viento comenzó a soplar arremolinando la neblina en torno a Athena, ella cerró los ojos y recordó las veces en que Seiya la había salvado, las tardes a su lado y la sonrisa genuina que siempre le mostró.

Rogaba porque Zeus los hubiera perdonado, pero si no era así, si debían morir sus caballeros, ella también lo haría.

Un rayo de luz atravesó el lugar y de pronto Saori Kido no fue capaz de escuchar nada más.

* * *

_Hola gente! Espero que les haya gustado la resubida de este primer cap, a decir verdad me agrada más como quedó la historia ahora. Gracias a mi Beta Reader Suki90 por corregir mis horrores jaja._

.

.

.

Princesa Saiyajin presentó.

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**

**:3**


	2. Vida

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**En la vida que sea**

**Capítulo 2: Vida.**

Corría entre las penumbras intentando encontrar una luz que lo sacase de ahí, pero la oscuridad parecía no tener fin. A lo lejos distinguió una silueta y conforme se acercaba pudo visualizar su rosto. No conocía a la mujer pero la encontraba un tanto familiar, sus ojos resplandecían, eran azules, profundos y su sonrisa era hermosa.

— ¡Espera! —le gritó y corrió tras de ella. Estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando el sonido del despertador irrumpió en la habitación.

— 5 minutos más… —rogó para sí.

El castaño apagó el despertador y se cubrió todo el cuerpo con la sábana. Minutos después de intentar pegar el ojo de nuevo en vano, se levantó derrotado.

Seiya se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, afuera el día estaba soleado; era sábado y por fin tenía tiempo para descansar. Actualmente era dueño de un gimnasio importante de la ciudad donde asistían personas de un nivel económico elevado y donde practicaba lo que más le gustaba, el deporte.

Se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies y bostezó a sus anchas. Se miró en el espejo, sus ojos revelaban signos de cansancio. Estaba un poco presionado por su trabajo además de que tenía días sin poder dormir bien y todo era por el sueño que se le presentaba desde unos cuantos meses atrás.

Siempre se veía así mismo corriendo de algo o hacia alguien, entonces entre la oscuridad una joven surgía. Se devanaba los sesos tratando de recordar si la había visto antes pero era inútil.

Seiya se arregló para ir a correr como todos los días al parque; eso le ayudaba un poco a mitigar sus pensamientos y a relajarse, así que cerró la puerta de su departamento, encendió su reproductor y comenzó el trote.

Mientras corría llegó al parque, lugar que cruzaba todas las mañanas. Era bonito con jardines bellos y cuidados.

Seiya tenía una concepción rara acerca de su vida y su entorno. Tenía la extraña sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar, de no ser como las personas que ahí habitaban.

El castaño decidió aminorar el trote, ya que casi había llegado del otro lado del parque. De pronto un señor llamó su atención, estaba sentado en una banca leyendo un periódico, usaba traje de vestir y su cabello y barba estaban poblados de canas.

Mientras seguía trotando no le quitaba la vista de encima, repentinamente la cabeza le dio vueltas, intentó seguir caminando pero chocó contra algo y fue a parar al suelo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —le pregunto una voz femenina que lo ayudaba a incorporarse.

— Estoy bien muchas gracias. Disculpe ¿La lastime señorita? —preguntó jadeante.

Cuando Seiya pudo ponerse de pie miró a la banca donde el hombre estaba sentado pero ya no se encontraba ahí, al volver la vista se dio cuenta de que había tirado los libros de la joven. Se apresuró a levantarlos y se los devolvió.

— Disculpe mi torpeza, estaba un poco distraído. Gracias por ayudarme —se disculpó.

— No es nada, dime Mino —le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

— Mi nombre es Seiya —él tomó su mano y la estrechó. Una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, el contacto con esa chica le hacía recordar algo.

— Al parecer vienes a correr por aquí.

— Si, digamos que es mi rutina diaria antes de ir al trabajo, aunque por ser sábado hoy estoy libre así que no tengo prisa.

— Que extraño, nunca te había visto por aquí. Yo atravieso el parque diario para llegar a mi trabajo —Mino señaló enfrente, un edificio colorido se alcanzaba a ver de lejos, era la primaria.

— Eso explica porque llevas tantos libros.

— Así es —dijo con una amplia sonrisa—. Bueno tengo que hacer algunas cosas, fue un gusto.

Se despidieron y Seiya siguió su camino, al llegar al otro lado del parque dio vuelta a la izquierda para regresar a casa.

— Mino… —susurró recordando a la muchacha de cabello azul. Lo que había sentido al estrechar su mano no tenía explicación.

Seguía caminando hacia casa mientras divagaba con su encuentro con Mino, cuando al alzar la vista algo del otro lado de la acera llamó su atención; una joven miraba los aparadores de una tienda de ropa, un una especie de luz la rodeaba, algo como un aura. Ella se volteó y Seiya pudo distinguir sus ojos, brillantes, azules. Enmudeció totalmente y quiso correr a donde ella estaba, pero era como si estuviera pegado al piso. Ella avanzó en la dirección contraria y comenzó a perderse entre la gente que caminaba por la avenida.

—No… espera… —susurró

Seiya se echó a correr entre las personas, pero fue inútil; la chica había desaparecido.

Aún preso de la confusión decidió regresar a casa. Allí, se tumbó en el sofá y pasó lo que restaba del día pensando en la joven de cabello largo y morado, de ojos azules profundos que había visto, hasta que se quedó dormido.

* * *

.

.

.

Princesa Saiyajin presentó.

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**

**:3**


	3. Ellos

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**En la vida que sea**

**Capítulo 3: Ellos**

Seiya se encontraba de nuevo caminando entre la oscuridad buscando la salida de aquel espantoso lugar, empezaba a desesperarse.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó para sí.

De repente a lo lejos, escuchó que un trote se acercaba en dirección a él.

— ¿Un caballo? —dijo asombrado forzando los ojos para distinguir.

Un corcel blanco se acercó trotando.

— Es un Pegaso… —Seiya extendió la mano para acariciarlo, pero antes de que pudiera tocar al animal este pasó de largo.

El chico decidió seguir buscando una salida así que apretó de nuevo el paso. Tenía poco caminando cuando aquella joven de ojos azules apareció nuevamente frente a su camino.

Esta vez el corazón le dio un vuelco al verla. Ahora la veía más claro, su cabello era largo y color lavanda…

— Yo te he visto antes —afirmó Seiya.

La muchacha de tez blanca sonrió y comenzó a caminar sin prestar atención a Seiya. Éste la siguió pero no podía alcanzarla y la perdió entre la oscuridad.

Seiya abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó en la cama. Había descubierto que la mujer que vio en la avenida era la misma de su sueño. Pero ¿Por qué? Él no la conocía, aunque al verla había sentido que algo se encendía en él, algo cálido.

Los días pasaron y a pesar de que el castaño frecuentaba el parque y la avenida después de su trabajo en el gimnasio, no volvió a ver a esa misteriosa chica.

Una noche, al cerrar el gimnasio decidió recorrer el parque. Se sentía inquieto y quiso despejarse dando una vuelta.

Tomó asiento en una banca y apoyó las manos en su nuca, al alzar la vista descubrió que el cielo estrellado estaba particularmente hermoso esa noche. Recordó el encuentro que había tenido con Mino. Desde ese día se mantenían en contacto y se habían hecho buenos amigos. Eso lo alegraba porque ciertamente él nunca pudo tener algo cercano con nadie en mucho tiempo, y Mino era muy agradable además de que se sentía cómodo con ella, era como si hubiera sido su amiga siempre.

— ¡Hey! —gritó alguien a lo lejos pero Seiya estaba bastante metido en sus pensamientos como para escucharlo—. ¡Oye tú!

Seiya reaccionó ante aquel sujeto que le gritaba impaciente y señalaba la pelota de futbol que había llegado a sus pies

— ¡Hermano! No le hables de esa forma. Disculpa a mi hermano no quiso molestarte. ¿Podrías pasarnos el balón? —un chico de cabellera verde había corrido hasta ahí y lo miraba amigablemente.

Observó a los 2 chicos más cercanos a él y descubrió que otros 2 estaban a lo lejos en la pequeña cancha de futbol, mirándolo extrañados.

Seiya titubeó un poco y pateó a pelota misma que llegó del otro lado del campo donde un chico de cabello rubio fungía de portero.

— Vaya… es bueno —comentó el de cabello negro y largo.

— Creo que encontramos a otro jugador —dijo el chico de cabellera verde a sus amigos.

El joven entrenador observaba la escena inmóvil. Otra vez la sensación que tuvo con Mino, con la mujer de sus sueños se hacía presente. No entendía nada.

— ¿Te he visto antes? —preguntó el chico rubio a Seiya.

— No estoy muy seguro… —contestó examinando bien los rostros de todos ya que él estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo—. Me llamo Seiya.

— Yo soy Hyoga, él es Shun, Shiryu, e Ikki —contestó Hyoga presentando a cada uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Juegan seguido aquí? —les preguntó Seiya rompiendo un poco el hielo.

— Casi todas las noches, nos hacemos un tiempo después del trabajo —explicó Hyoga.

— Bien ¿Vamos a jugar o no? —bramó Ikki quién ya había perdido la paciencia con tanta explicación.

— ¿Quieres practicar unos tiros? —le preguntó Shiryu.

— No soy muy bueno que digamos —dijo el muchacho con modestia pero se quedó a jugar.

Esa noche en que Seiya se quedó con aquellos 4 chicos su destino cambió. Los 5 amigos fueron desarrollando una relación muy cercana en poco tiempo. Cada noche se reunían en el parquecito para jugar, y aparte de eso, comenzaban a hacer más cosas juntos. Mino también se les había unido en cierta ocasión cuando Seiya la invitó a conocer a sus amigos.

Al cabo de medio año, la mujer desconocida de sus sueños no había vuelto a aparecer en ellos, aunque aún seguía pensando en ella.

Un día al reunirse con Mino en la playa decidió contarle acerca de sus sueños.

— Mino ¿Alguna vez has pensando que no perteneces aquí? —le preguntó Seiya mientras aventaba una piedra hacia el mar.

— Mmm… la verdad es que lo he pensado algunas veces —contestó ella observando el horizonte.

De pronto ambos voltearon a verse. Mino le mostraba una amplia sonrisa. Seiya reparó en los ojos de la chica, tenían un extraño brillo desde hacía un tiempo atrás que no lograba descifrar.

— ¿Sabes? cuando tú y yo nos encontramos por primera vez, sentí algo que no puedo describir —confesó el castaño—. Lo mismo me pasó al encontrarme con Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga y Shun, es como si hubieran sido parte de mi desde antes… —Seiya sonrió—. Has de creer que estoy loco.

— Ni pienso eso Seiya —negó Mino con la cabeza—. Yo siento algo parecido.

— Hace tiempo soñaba con una mujer, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello largo y lavanda. La veía cada noche aparecer de entre la oscuridad, sentí algo cálido, algo que me calmaba… —hizo una pausa mirando hacia el mar—. Una vez en la avenida principal me pareció ver a una mujer muy parecida, pero no pude alcanzarla y de un tiempo para acá no ha vuelto a aparecer en mis sueños. De verdad quisiera saber quién es, qué significa —narró Seiya y volteó a ver a la peli azul para descubrir su cara de desconcierto—. Sólo digo tonterías ¿verdad? Pero, en verdad quisiera encontrarla…

— Quizás solo sea un sueño y nada más Seiya. No necesariamente tiene que significar algo —ambos se incorporaron y Seiya se estiró cuán largo era—. Además has dejado de soñar con ella ¿no? Tal vez eso quiere decir que era algo sin importancia.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio observando a las gaviotas que sobrevolaban por la playa hasta que Mino habló:

— Seiya… —comenzó ella tímida—. Quiero decirte algo.

— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea Mino —la alentó el joven.

— Bueno, hace tiempo que nos llevamos bien y me gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo —Mino miraba sus pies hundidos en la arena ocultando la pena que sentía—. Te quiero…

— Yo también te quiero —contestó Seiya colocando su mano en el hombro de la peli azul. Ella se había convertido en su amiga, por supuesto que la quería.

— Te equivocas —rió ella nerviosa—. No es de esa forma no es sólo porque seas mi amigo. Seiya la miró algo confundido—. Me gustas Seiya en verdad, mucho. Te amo…

Seiya estaba inmóvil procesando las palabras de Mino cuando ésta se acercó y posó sus labios con los de él.

No sabía qué hacer, no pudo corresponderle debido al estado del shock. Cuando Mino se separó de él, Seiya no dijo palabra alguna y ella al ver la reacción del castaño salió corriendo por el malecón.

El chico de ojos claros se tumbó en la arena, tratando de digerir lo que había pasado. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué sentía verdaderamente él por Mino? ¿Era ella la persona que debía estar a su lado? No tenía respuestas porque su cabeza estaba hecha una maraña.

Aquella noche al dormir, el sueño fue el mismo de tantas veces: Una mujer de ojos azules y cabello largo purpúreo apareció en su camino y le sonrió dulcemente, pero Mino simplemente la ignoró.

* * *

_Sigo subiendo los capitulos corregidos, una vez más espero no causar molestias por los cambios habidos. Gracias por leer :) y gracias a mi beta reader Suki90 que cada vez que mete sus deditos en mis historias se convierten en algo bonito :3_

_P.D.: No me odien por lo de Mino, jajaja a mi no me cae nada bien pero tenia que tener su momento de... jajaja_

.

.

.

Princesa Saiyajin presentó.

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**

**:3**


	4. Ella

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**En la vida que sea**

**Capítulo 4: Ella**

— Shun… ¿Estás despierto? —susurró Ikki mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa hermano? —contestó Shun del otro lado de la habitación.

— Otra vez ese maldito sueño que no me deja dormir.

— Últimamente también he tenido un sueño que se repite —comentó Shun.

— ¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber su hermano mayor.

— Es extraño, veo un antiguo templo griego y a una muchacha muy bonita y agradable.

— Espera… —dijo Ikki sentándose en su cama y volteando a ver a Shun—. ¿Cómo es ella?

— Bueno ella tiene los ojos azules y su cabello es largo y color…

— Lavanda… —completó Ikki encendiendo la luz.

...

Después de dar miles de vueltas en la cama tratando de conciliar nuevamente el sueño Seiya se dio por vencido y se levantó.

Lo sucedido con Mino no lo dejaba concentrarse. Fue una sorpresa para él enterarse por su propia amiga que estaba enamorada de él, que lo suyo era más que una amistad por parte de ella. Trataba de pensar qué era lo que realmente sentía él; Mino era una buena chica, simpática, alegre y se la pasaba muy bien con ella.

— Pero… —susurró para sí. Ese era el problema, siempre había un pero. ¿Y si lo intentaba? Sus sueños habían cesado y eso sin duda significaba algo.

El muchacho de castaña caballera suspiró. Había quedado aquella tarde con sus amigos para comer; después de ello iría a buscar a Mino y entonces todo estaría dicho.

Seiya tomó el teléfono y tecleó los números que ya se sabía de memoria, al otro lado de la línea Mino le contestó.

— ¿Diga?

—Soy yo, Seiya.

— Ho-hola Seiya —después de lo acontecido la tarde anterior lo que menos esperaba la muchahca era que Seiya la llamara.

— Quisiera hablar contigo —dijo Seiya—. Comeré con los muchachos y después… ¿Podríamos encontrarnos en el parque?

— Claro Seiya —contestó Mino sin esconder su tono alegre—. Ahí estaré, nos vemos más tarde.

El corazón de la chica latía muy de prisa. Aún no acababa de creer que Seiya la hubiera citado, su rostro estaba adornado con una sonrisa de oreja que no le cabía en el rostro y aún seguía sosteniendo el teléfono.

Seiya pasó toda la mañana en su gimnasio, entrenando a algunos clientes. Cuando fue hora de la comida se dirigió a la casa de Hyoga.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a su destino, notó que los árboles estaban en todo su esplendor; la primavera recién llegaba y él apenas lo había descubierto.

Al llegar a la casa, se detuvo en la entrada y llamó a la puerta. Shiryu fue quién le abrió. Al entrar Seiya encontró el habiente un poco extraño; Ikki y Shun sentados en el sofá, hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, Hyoga estaba parado frente a la ventana que daba a la calle y Shiryu se apoyó en la pared mientras miraba hacia el techo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —se atrevió a preguntar el recién llegado al verlos tan desconcertados.

— Bueno Seiya, verás… —comenzó Hyoga sin voltear a verlo—. Creerás que estamos mal de la cabeza pero bueno sin querer comenzamos a platicar sobre algunos sueños que hemos tenido…

— Al parecer los 4 hemos estado soñando lo mismo… —completó Shun un tanto preocupado.

El corazón de Seiya se aceleró.

— Ustedes han visto… —Seiya titubeó porque era una locura total que 5 personas soñarán las mismas cosas en un periodo de tiempo parecido—. ¿A una mujer de ojos azules de cabello púrpura?

— ¿Cómo es que tú… sabes? —cuestionó Ikki sorprendido.

— Porque yo también he soñado con ella —respondió Seiya mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello en señal de nerviosismo—. Es más, hace unos meses me pareció verla en la avenida —narró Seiya recordando a la chica mirando los aparadores de las tiendas—. Traté de seguirla pero, no pude alcanzarla.

Al terminar el relato, todos guardaron silencio tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica la situación, pero estaba claro que no la tenía.

— Debo irme —anunció Seiya mirando su reloj y recordando la cita que tenía—. En cuanto pueda volveré.

Salió deprisa y corrió unas cuantas calles. No podía sacar de su mente que, había estado soñando lo mismo que sus amigos. Llegó al parque aún confundido pero encontró a Mino sentada en una de las bancas; al verlo le sonrió.

— Disculpa mi demora—dijo Seiya

— No te preocupes, no tiene mucho que llegué.

Seiya tomó aire, estaba algo nervioso.

— Mino yo… lo de ayer, me tomó por sorpresa la verdad nunca pensé que sintieras eso por mí —le confesó el joven con un aire de nerviosismo en la voz—. Bueno, eres una gran amiga, te quiero y me agradas… —Seiya miró a su amiga a los ojos y guardó silencio, no quería lastimarla.

— ¿Pero…? —completó Mino con una sonrisa de tristeza.

— Yo… lamento si te hice pensar otra cosa —de verdad lamentaba herirla porque la quería aunque no de la manera en que ella esperaba—. No puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad, de verdad lo siento.

— ¿Es por ella? ¿Por la mujer con quién sueñas? —preguntó la peli azul con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. Seiya se quedó atónito sin saber muy bien que decir—. Discúlpame Seiya tengo que irme.

Mino se puso de pie y sin decir más se alejó a paso veloz. Seiya permaneció sentado; entendía la reacción de su amiga en parte pero ¿qué tenía que ver la extraña mujer de sus sueños en todo esto?

Después de estar sentado por un rato decidió regresar a casa de Hyoga. Se levantó pero cuando estuvo a punto de echarse a andar, algo llamó su atención, del otro lado del parque, en una banca una joven de cabello morado estaba sentada al lado del señor canoso que había llamado su atención meses atrás.

Sin ser del todo consiente de lo que estaba pasando se fue acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a unos metros detrás de donde se encontraban.

— ¿Viene muy seguido por aquí? —preguntó ella

— En mis ratos libres. Soy viejo y me hace bien caminar, ¿Usted señorita, se dirige a algún lado? —preguntó el señor señalando el equipaje que reposaba a los pies de la muchacha.

— Sí, estoy esperando mi vuelo, sale en 1 hora.

— _No puede irse… _—pensó Seiya—. _Aún no…_

La misteriosa joven le sonrió al anciano y Seiya sintió como si ya la hubiera visto hacer eso antes. De pronto algunas imágenes pasaron por su mente…

Una armadura plateada, el pegaso de su sueño… sus amigos portando una especie de armadura; la mujer de cabello lavanda lo llamaba dulcemente por su nombre…

Seiya abrió los ojos con dificultad para descubrir que la banca estaba vacía. Volteó por todas direcciones pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. El castaño se acercó a la banca y descubrió un pequeño libro olvidado en ella. Lo abrió esperando saber el título del ejemplar pero en vez de eso, escrito con una letra fina rezaba el nombre de su dueño: Mitsumasa Kido.

¿Cómo era que podía recordar cosas que nunca vivió? Corrió hacia la casa de Hyoga en donde les explicó a sus amigos los recuerdos que habían llegado a su mente.

— Seiya tranquilízate —le dijo Shun.

— Es que no lo entiendo, me vi usando esa armadura y ¡y a ustedes! —dijo Seiya desesperado mirándolos a todos.

— Seiya, cálmate. Esto nos ha tomado desprevenidos a todos pero, no eres el único que recordó cosas —Seiya lo miró confuso—. ¿Recuerdas a tu hermana Seika? —cuestionó Shiryu muy seguro.

— Pero yo no tengo una hermana Shiryu, ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? —

El chico de larga cabellera negra le echó un vistazo a Hyoga pidiéndole apoyo.

Seiya no había sido el único en recordar cosas que ni siquiera sabía que había vivido; cada uno vio envuelta su mente de visiones que al principio no entendían pero que al platicar entre ellos y atar cabos terminaron por darse cuenta de todo.

— Seiya, escúchame —pidió Hyoga poniéndose serio— Lo que recordamos todos hace rato no es ningún chiste, son momentos genuinos que hemos vivido, tienes que darte cuenta hay muchas coincidencias.

Seiya lo miró desconfiado. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro de que esas memorias eran reales? Y lo que había dicho Shiryu… una hermana, si la tuviera estaba seguro que la recordaría.

— Seiya nos hemos conocido desde que éramos pequeños. Por alguna extraña razón estamos en un lugar totalmente diferente con una vida que no tiene nada que ver con lo que fue antes. Sé que estas confundido pero todos hemos recordado —le dijo Shun a Seiya.

— Lo que dicen Hyoga y Shun es cierto ¿O acaso te has olvidado de Saori? —dijo Ikki dando en el clavo.

Seiya lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos al oír la mención del nombre.

— Saori… —susurró acordándose de la chica del parque. Y de pronto todo estuvo claro.

Sin decir nada se puso de pie y comenzó a correr. Tenía que encontrar a Saori quién seguramente estaría por abordar su avión. Debía encontrarla o se iba a volver loco.

Saori depositó sus maletas en la banda transportadora y caminó en dirección a la puerta para abordar el avión. Le emocionaba la idea de visitar Grecia ya que siempre le había parecido un lugar mítico.

* * *

.

.

.

Princesa Saiyajin presentó.

**Y tú, ¿has sentido el poder del cosmos?**

**:3**


	5. Juntos

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**Campaña de Reedición de Fanfics**

Disculpen las molestias por el cambio parcial o total de los capítulos

Gracias.

* * *

**En la vida que sea**

**Capítulo 5: Juntos**

Corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. Sentía el viento estamparse en su cara mientras se abría paso entre la gente. Seiya se detuvo a tomar un soplo de aliento en las puertas del aeropuerto. Al entrar se dio cuenta que estaba repleto de gente que entraba y salía del lugar arrastrando maletas y para su mala suerte, Saori no se veía por ningún lado.

— No puede ser… —susurró Seiya mientras volteaba para todos lados buscando a la chica de cabello púrpura. El aeropuerto era enorme.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a encontrarla? ¿Y si ya se había marchado?

— _No... ella sigue aquí, estoy seguro_ —pensó Seiya. Lo sabía porque, de forma extraña podía sentir la presencia de Saori.

Se dirigió al centro para tener una mejor vista y comenzó a buscarla. Miró hacia los módulos de información, las bandas transportadoras, las cajas y las escaleras eléctricas. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez.

Repentinamente una cabellera violeta llamó su atención al otro extremo de donde él se encontraba. Saori estaba formada en la fila para tomar el avión.

Como pudo se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente, tenía que llegar hasta ella antes de que se marchara, porque si lo hacía nunca la volvería a ver.

— ¡Saori! —gritó Seiya con todas sus fuerzas al ver que la chica había mostrado su boleto y se dirigía por la puerta de abordaje.

Al escuchar su nombre ella volteó y se encontró con la mirada se Seiya. Cuando vio que los castaños ojos del chico resplandecían, comprendió todo.

— Seiya…

Él corrió hacia ella sin perderla de vista. La gente los miraba y se oían risitas por todas direcciones ya que aquello parecía una escena romántica ¿Y acaso no lo era?

— Disculpe señorita el vuelo sale en 5 minutos ¿Va a abordar? —le preguntaba extrañada una azafata.

Pero ella no la miraba, había soltado su equipaje y corría al encuentro con antiguo caballero de Pegaso.

Seiya llegó hasta ella, y enseguida le tomó ambas manos. Instantáneamente las sonrisas en sus rostros se intensificaron.

— ¿Qué es toda esta locura Saori? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó él sonriendo

— Seiya, al parecer Zeus nos dio otra oportunidad. Yo le pedí que les concediera a todos ustedes una nueva vida y entregué la tierra.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Nosotros no teníamos inconveniente en luchar, es nuestro deber, somos Caballeros de Athena —dijo Seiya acariciando la mejilla de la Diosa.

— Sólo quería que tuvieran una vida normal, que dejaran de pelear y sufrir. Al parecer Zeus los perdonó a todos inclusive a mí. El castigo que nos dio fue olvidar todos vivimos juntos, incluso desconocernos entre nosotros.

— Pero a pesar de todo, nos encontramos…

Caminaron alejándose del aeropuerto. Ya no era necesario que Saori viajara a ningún lado, todo lo que quería estaba ahí, tomándole la mano fuertemente.

Llegaron al parque en donde toda la magia sucedió. Ahí donde Seiya había visto por primera vez a sus amigos jugar futbol, donde encontró a Mino, y donde Saori había platicado sin saber, con su abuelo.

Se sentaron en una banca y se miraron el uno al otro; era como volver al pasado, como si el tiempo no los hubiera separado nunca.

— Sigues siendo igual que siempre —dijo ella. La sonrisa que en esos momentos el castaño le devolvía hacía estallar su corazón de nervios, así como siempre.

Seiya se ruborizó un poco. Recordaba ese sentimiento al estar junto a ella, todos esos nervios que le provocaba no eran nuevos.

— ¿Sabes? es increíble que a pesar de que nuestro castigo fue olvidar, siempre estuviste presente en mí, Te vi en mis sueños y pude recordar todo con solo oír tu nombre —hizo una pausa y tomó su mano —Nunca dejé de pensar en ti, ni un solo día a pesar de que no sabía quién eras.

Saori enlazó su mano con la de Seiya y se acercaron poco a poco, hasta que los labios de ambos se juntaron.

Habían añorado eso durante mucho tiempo y sin querer en esa vida, donde ella no era Diosa ni el un caballero, al fin podían estar juntos.

* * *

Esta historia fue escrita en 2010 y reeditada en el 2012.

.

.

.

**Princesa Saiyajin presentó.**

**Y tú ¿Has sentido el poder del cosmo?**

**:3**


End file.
